Vincent Crabbe
Vincent Crabbe was a student at Hogwarts and a member of Slytherin House. Crabbe, along with Gregory Goyle, are rarely seen without their ringleader Draco Malfoy. While Dolores Umbridge was Headmistress, he joined the Inquisitorial Squad. He seemed to have accidentally killed himself using Fiendfyre on 2 May 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts. His father, Crabbe Sr., is a Death Eater. Biography 1992 During the second opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger tricked him and Goyle into eating cakes containing a sleeping draught — by leaving the cakes on a banister, even though Crabbe and Goyle had already eaten much more than their fill (which explains his obesity). Ron and Harry used hairs from Crabbe and Goyle to impersonate them with a Polyjuice Potion and spy on Malfoy. Late 1995 In his fifth year Crabbe and Goyle each became Beaters for the Slytherin Quidditch team. During the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, Crabbe sent a Bludger at Harry, angry because he caught the Snitch before Draco (then the Seeker) did, sending Harry to the Hospital Wing. Harry fought alongside Fred Weasley and got a lifelong ban of Quidditch from Dolores Umbridge. Crabbe was happy about this. Early 1996 After Harry causes the arrest of Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy's fathers, they attempted to ambush him on the Hogwarts express, but were jinxed so thoroughly by members of the D.A. that they were transfigured into large slugs. A similar event occurred at the end of the previous year, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all used different hexes on them on the train. 1996-1997 During the 1996 - 1997 school year, Malfoy had him and Goyle turn into girls via Polyjuice Potion to be able to guard the Room of Requirement while Malfoy was repairing the Vanishing Cabinet inside. Crabbe was displeased by doing this, especially since Malfoy even refused to tell him what he was doing inside. On a very rare occasion, Crabbe started to argue with Malfoy. At the end of the school year, he and Goyle were left feeling lonely, after their leader and friend Draco Malfoy left the school just before the end of the term. 1997-1998 Upon Harry, Ron and Hermione's return to Hogwarts, the trio learns that the Carrow siblings had taken charge of discipline at Hogwarts, and that students were supposed to practise the Cruciatus Curse on those who had recieved detention, which Crabbe and Goyle did only too gleefully. Near the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, he, Goyle and Malfoy ambushed Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Room of Requirement. Though he was still extremely stupid and fat, it turned out that he had become a competent Dark wizard, thanks to the coaching of the Death Eater Amycus Carrow, seeing as he was capable of performing Avada Kedavra, which is claimed by Barty Crouch Jr imposting as Alastor Moody to require a strong wizard.Neveille even claimed that Crabbe and Goyle were top in performing the crcuciatus curse For the first time, Crabbe defied Draco, stating "you an'your dad are finished," implying a great deal of knowledge regarding the Malfoy family's falling out of favour with Voldemort. In the end, Crabbe conjured Fiendfyre to kill the trio, but as he failed to learn how to stop it, it apparently killed him and destroyed the entire Room of Requirement before he could escape. His death is not seen by any of the students who escaped, but it is presumed that it killed him, as no one saw him exit the room. Film He is portrayed in the films by Jamie Waylett. Crabbe is more of a comedic character in the films, the shorter and fatter of Malfoy's bodyguards. The more comedic punishments for the Slytherins' wrongdoing seem to go to him. In the fourth movie, when Malfoy is turned into a ferret by Bartemius Crouch Jr., masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody, the ferret is thrown into Crabbe's pants, clawing away at his legs. The actor who plays Crabbe had to wear two pairs of pants so that the ferret did not cause any injury. Indeed, in the film adaption of the third novel, Harry is confusing and messing with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle while under his invisibility cloak, under the pretense of being a vicious ghost, he pulls down Crabbe's pants and kicks him on his backside when Crabbe tries and fails to pull them back up. Malfoy runs away screaming, and he pushes Crabbe down again, who is struggling to get to his feet and pull up his pants. He eventually gets up and has to crawl away from the scene, pants forgotten, and his underpants and legs showing. In the original novel, Harry had thrown mud at the threesome and thrown a tree branch at Crabbe. This scene was relived somewhat in the fifth movie, albeit that it was Fred and George Weasley who caused the mayhem. The fireworks set off by the Weasley twins target the Slytherin threesome. One particularly rambunctious firework goes after Goyle, who pushes it away. It chases after Crabbe, who is running, yelling, away. The firework is ultimately too fast, and it shoves his backside, reminiscent of the kicking scene. He is also the first one to be attacked by the Imperiused and Engorged spider in Barty Crouch Jr.'s Defence Against the Dark Arts class, although Malfoy was the fourth and last victim. Physical Description Crabbe is large and very fat, with a thick neck, has gorilla-like arms, and wears a pudding bowl-style haircut. He is very mean and very stupid, which makes him little more than a "follower" of Malfoy. However, in spite of his overweight, fat physique, he is an avid runner, as shown when he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Goyle were running away from the Fiendfyre. Crabbe is told to have outstripped the rest of them, even Harry, who is very quick. Personality and traits Crabbe is entirely lacking in introspection or inquisitiveness, and is very greedy, eating at the feasts for longer than anyone and leaving with large loads of cakes to still be eaten. He could be described as enormously fat and pig-like, like Dudley Dursley, but even more thuggish and stupid. Crabbe seems unable to make up his own mind or to see things his own way; he is generally told what to do. Nonetheless he is depicted as slightly more intelligent than Goyle and in 1996 he seems to quarrel with Malfoy for the first time, for a reward. His and Goyle's personalities are sometimes questioned by some readers, as Slytherins are typically described as "cunning", though the fact they were sorted into Slytherin may have to do with having a desire for power, which is often considered another Slytherin trait. It is also possible that they do not fit into the other houses as well as they fit into Slytherin. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:1998 deaths Category:Accidental deaths Category:Beaters Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts students Category:Horcrux destroyers Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Second War casualties Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards de:Vincent Crabbe fr:Vincent Crabbe